


Pudding cups for everyone

by AverageEpaulet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate use of food, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Oblivious Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, kinda fluffy tho, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageEpaulet/pseuds/AverageEpaulet
Summary: Then there was the pudding.The fucking pudding.Ben loved eating those small pudding cups, he always had them in his fridge and he’d snack on them at least once a day. That would have been perfectly acceptable and not weird, if 1) he ate them with a spoon or 2) knew exactly what the implications of actions were.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Pudding cups for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> So, lets just consider this my smut practice. I'm not confident in this, but you know, I need to learn :D Not gonna lie tho, this was fun to write. 
> 
> Based on a prompt I made on twitter :)

Rey had a problem, and the problem was that her boyfriend was completely and utterly oblivious. It was a miracle that Ben Solo even was her boyfriend because of how long it had taken for him to understand that she was in fact, flirting with him - and it wasn’t that he hadn’t had a thing for her even before. He just had no confidence that she could actually like him back. 

Rey’d never forget the Halloween party where she’d finally pulled him to the side, after attempting to flirt with him the whole fall semester, and told him how things were. 

“Really?” His smile had been so pure and sweet Rey damn near cried. 

“Yes, really.” She nodded, surely. Yes, she really did like him, and even though the content inside her red solo cup might have acted as encouragement, she did, very much, want her tongue down his throat. 

Now they’d been together for a month, and things were great, except for one thing. They still hadn’t had sex. 

Rey understood that it wasn’t everything there was to a relationship, and that people needed time to get comfortable. She was perfectly content waiting. The issue was that it wasn’t even a topic they’d discussed. Some side mention would have been enough for her, that it was something that would eventually happen. She didn’t care if Ben’s libido wasn’t in line with the width of his shoulders, she just wanted some reassurance. 

Rey’d assumed it would happen on its own. That things would escalate and it would be a natural progression. They didn’t necessarily have to talk about it. They had established that they were both clean early on, but that was about the extent of their sex talk. 

“Oh by the way, do you have anything I should know of? Like herpes?” she’d asked, coupled with a puff of laughter. 

“No, I’m clean. You?” 

“Clean.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“So have you seen the latest episode of Master Chef yet?” 

It was becoming painfully obvious that Ben, for some reason, did not want to have sex with her. Every time Rey thought things were starting to look that way, he just let the moment pass and didn’t take it any further. They could be in bed, half naked, his dick grinding against her panties and then he could just roll off her and go to sleep. It left Rey feeling more sexually frustrated than she had in her entire life. 

Then there was the pudding. 

The fucking pudding. 

Ben loved eating those small pudding cups, he always had them in his fridge and he’d snack on them at least once a day. That would have been perfectly acceptable and not weird, if 1) he ate them with a spoon or 2) knew exactly what the implications of actions were. 

Neither of those things were true. 

So Rey sat there, on Ben’s small sofa and watched. 

Ben’s focus was on the documentary currently playing on TV - something about penguins, Rey wasn’t paying attention. She had only one thing on her mind and it was the way Ben’s tongue dove to the bottom of that pudding cup.

He licked deep, circling the edges of the cup with his tongue when he brought it back to his mouth. His lips got coated in pudding and he licked and sucked on them to clean them up before diving back to the tiny cup. Occasionally his eyes would close, or he’d make a content hum and Rey had to clench her thighs. 

She was shifting, the front of her jeans pressing against her to relieve even some of the tension, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough and the damn guy didn’t even seem to notice what he was doing. 

By the time he was done the cup was just about polished clean. 

Rey’s clit was throbbing, and she let out a whimper when Ben smacked his lips and put the cup down on the coffee table. 

Only then did he seem to realise that Rey was still staring, eyes glazed out. 

“What?” he asked curiously, a bit of an amused tone in his voice. 

Rey made the conscious decision to blink, and she made the discovery that her eyes were burning. 

“Nothing”, she said, her mind still fixated on the way his tongue dug to the bottom of that tiny cup and licked it clean. “I’m gonna go.. Take a nap.” she got up stiffly, her legs pressed together. 

Ben lifted a brow but nodded. “Sure. I’ll be right there.”

“It’s okay. You watch the documentary. I’m gonna.. Nap.” Rey nearly ran out the small living room kitchen combo and shut the door to his bedroom. 

Rey tossed herself on the bed, her nose burying to his pillow and inhaling the earthy scent that was Ben Solo. Rey clenched her legs and whimpered, the palm of her hand pressing over her crotch and rubbing the front of her jeans. 

“Oh fuck.. “ she hissed to herself, quickly unbuttoning her pants and kicking them to the floor along with her panties. 

She tossed around on the bed, her fingers softly twirling her sensitive nub and making her quiver to herself. She did her best to be quiet, muffling most of the sounds she made to Ben’s pillow. His scent was driving her further, surrounding her completely. She spread her legs, running her hand down her whole pussy, dripping wet all over her fingers. God she wanted to cum, and she wanted it to be by Ben’s hand. She wanted him so badly just the thought was making her insides clench and quiver with need. 

She’d never even seen his dick outside his boxer briefs but she knew it would be good. It would be so good to grip around his length and gush all over him. She wanted to see him fuck her in earnest, wanted to experience that high of watching his face twist with pleasure and know that it was her that made him that way. 

She wanted it so bad, and he was so close, just behind that one wall, but it felt like worlds away. 

She rubbed her clit, heat blooming deeper and deeper until she couldn’t hold it anymore. She was sure she’d never finished so fast, her whole body shaking with how hard it hit her. 

She melted to the mattress, after shock after another making her tremble. She was half aware of the door opening, Ben’s flushed face looking at her in pure awe. 

“Hi”, it was all Rey could manage. She was too blissed out to be embarrassed or try and cover up herself in the sheets. She’d come on his bed, and she wanted him to know.

“Hi”, his voice was a bit higher than usual, and he instantly cleared his throat to compensate. “I think we have a different definition for a nap.” 

He ventured to the room slowly, arms hanging on his sides, but fists clenching and opening like he was unaware of doing anything. Rey could see the outline of a raging erection in his sweatpants. Clearly he was not oblivious to what had just transpired in the room. 

“Care to.. Explain?” he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes trailing up her bare legs and stopping for a moment on her pussy before continuing up to her face. His eyes were hungry and heated, but also sort of cautious, like he was keeping his distance. 

“What’s there to explain?” Rey rolled around on her stomach, doing the best innocent face she could. “I got off.” she hugged his pillow, face half hidden behind it as she grinned at him. 

“I heard.” he nodded, his blush deepening. Rey liked that, seeing that he was not unaffected by her. 

His eyes then panned away, his lips biting together in an expression that was almost sad. “I’m just wondering.. Why didn’t you ask me?” 

Rey’s brows shot up. “What?”

“I mean.. I get that we’ve only been dating for a month and I can wait but.. I just thought we’d have had sex already. Or you know, done  _ something _ .” he looked at her then, and Rey’s jaw was on the floor. “But you haven’t said anything so I didn’t want to push it.” 

Rey felt like she’d just been hit over the head. He’d been waiting for her to bring it up. 

“Ben, I want to have sex. Jesus Christ, I’ve been ready for weeks.” she scrambled on her knees, grabbing him by the forearm. “I did  _ that,  _ just now cuz you turned me on so goddamn much.”

Ben’s brows scrunched up, this time with confusion. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Ben, sweetheart, you eat pudding cups like a professional pornstar.” 

“What!?” 

“Normal people use a spoon. You just look like I should give you a medal.” 

It was marvelous watching realisation wash over his face, followed by pure horror. “I thought that’s how everyone eats- oh dear God.. “ his hand smacked over his face. “I just realised why the ladies from my mom’s book club were always offering me pudding cups when I was still living at home..” 

Rey snorted. She considered it a miracle that someone quite so pure as Ben still existed on the planet. It was like he was a golden retriever, always unassuming and looking for the best in people. 

Ben’s hands fell back to his lap, and his brown eyes moved curiously back to her, measuring her bare thighs and the corner of his mouth tucking up in a grin. He met her eyes a second later, raising a suggestive brow. Rey laughed a little, maybe out of nerves, definitely because he’d never given her that expression before, and scooted closer until she was flush against his back, lips traveling just below his ear. 

“Ben..” she whispered, trailing up and nibbling on his lobe a bit. “Did you like what you heard?” 

Ben made a sound, something between a huff and a laugh. “I thought I was imagining things.. losing my shit over how pent up I’ve been.” he turned, dark, hungry eyes raking over her features as he crawled further on the bed and hovered over her face. “And then I couldn’t walk in because I didn’t want to interrupt you.. I almost came just from listening.“ 

He kissed her, deep and loving and so, so desperate. He was humming, trailing kisses on her jaw. “Can I go down on you? Please.”

“Yes!” Rey said it much louder than she intended, her knees tossing up. 

Ben kissed down her neck, nuzzling his face in the valley of her clothed breasts and then kissed against her mound. 

“You’re so pretty here.. “ he sighed, his hair brushing her thighs as he took in the sight of her bare pussy. The darker lips, the fluff of brown curls she had and the bright pink inside that was slick and hot and waiting. 

The first touch of his mouth got Rey moaning. Even though she just had the orgasm of her life, she was sure the one she was about to get would top it. She’d waited so long to have Ben touch her just like this, his bold tongue stroking her whole length from entrance to clit and making her thighs clamp those big, adorable ears of his. 

He had her clenching around nothing in minutes. Not as fast as she’d come earlier but easily just as powerful. She was sure her vision blurred for a moment, the only words she was capable of producing being moans and the name of the man still sucking on her clit like it was his one purpose in life. 

“Fuck, Ben, I can’t take it anymore-” 

“Yes you can, please Rey, for me.” he didn’t even lift his head, just sucked harder like he was in a frenzy. He lapped at her like he was parched, the only source of nourishment for a man in a desert. He just about growled when she gushed all over his chin for the second time. 

Rey slumped, her whole body weak. Ben pressed his palm to her core, bringing her down with a soothing pressure while he climbed up her body and nuzzled to her neck. 

“Thank you. Thank you so fucking much.” 

Rey let out a sated laugh. She had no clue why he was thanking her but she loved it. No one had ever thanked her after sex, let alone after eating her out like nobody’s business and making her cum twice in a row. She felt like she probably ought to have been the one thanking Ben, not the other way around. 

“It’s your turn”, Rey whispered, hitching up on her elbows. 

Ben rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, a bit awkwardly. “Yea well, I don’t have a condom so..”

“I can still touch you, right?” Rey had a time reserved to get an IUD but it wasn’t until next week, so it probably wasn’t the smartest choice to go bare right that moment. 

Ben nodded, pushing his sweatpants down along with his boxer briefs. 

His cock bobbed up his abdomen, his tip absolutely weeping with precum as Rey reached a curious hand to hold his shaft. 

“Shit Rey…” he sighed, switching places with her so he was the one in a half laying down position and she was between his spread out knees, working his length with gentle, testing strokes. 

He groaned out loud when she rolled her palm over his tip, smearing around the clear beads running down his cock in an endless stream. She squeezed a little, and she could feel him jerk against her hand. His hips moved with each stroke. There was a clear attempt to stay still, but it proved futile. 

“Can I blow you?” Rey laid down on her elbows, raking her nails across his abdomen and thighs. 

Ben’s head bobbed vigorously in a nod, and he gasped his consent, abdomen clenching each time her hand hit base. 

Rey kissed the side of him, the taste a little salty and tangy, and something inherently Ben, but not bad. By no means. 

“Fuuck.. “ he stretched out a moan, his legs flexing when she ran the flat of her tongue up him like a candy cane, and sucked the tip of him in her mouth. 

His hips jerked then, making Rey gag a little around his hard length when he hit the back of her throat. 

“I’m sorry”, he hissed, attempting to pull out but Rey hummed, holding his hips. She didn’t mind, and she definitely hadn’t hurt. She hollowed out her cheeks, working just his head in her mouth while stroking the rest of him in her hand. Ben was so vocal, much more vocal than she’s thought to expect. His low moans were making her vibrate within. 

“I’m gonna-” 

Rey opened her mouth, letting his cock rest on the flat of her tongue when he sprayed his spent all over her tongue and throat. She pumped his shaft, urging out every last drop of his cum. He was groaning, fists clenching the sheets. Rey let his softening dick slip out of her mouth and fall gently back to his abdomen. 

“Holy fuck.. “ Ben was boneless on the bed, reaching for Rey to crawl up to him. She did and when she did, he kissed her, cleaning the corners of her mouth with his tongue. 

“That was amazing.. “ he sighed, curling Rey so that her head was under his chin and he was peppering kisses on her hair. 

Rey smiled and hugged him tight, her leg tossed over his waist. It was amazing. She could hardly wait until she could have him inside her, fucking her into the mattress. 

Rey did a quick bathroom visit and returned to bed, only to have her jaw drop once more. 

Ben was eating a fucking pudding cup. 

“Are you kidding me?” she laughed, crawling on the bed. 

“What? I get snacky.” he frowned, tongue dipping deep into the cup, with pointedly made eye contact. He definitely knew what he was doing that time. 

Rey groaned and grabbed the cup from his hands. 

“You’re a baby. No adult should like pudding this much.” she scrunched up her nose before diving into the cup. 

She came back up her mouth and chin covered in the vanilla pudding. She wiped it on her hand. She offered the cup back to Ben, while sucking her fingers clean. When he didn’t immediately react, she lifted her eyes and Ben’s mouth was parted, his eyes glazed over in a mindless stare. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts ♥


End file.
